Rodzina 10
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Los años habían pasado, lentos, maravillosos, con sus buenos y malos momentos. Con todas sus estaciones, en cada una algo nuevo, esplendido y sorprendente. Ahora, con sus familias, amigos y grandes momentos que les esperaban por delante. Claro, antes tendrían que sufrir lo que respecta a cuidar a sus hijos adolescentes.


**Capítulo 1**

 _ **Primer acto: Desastrosos.**_

Los flashes de las cámaras, los murmullos del personal trabajando, los retoques de maquillaje, los cambios de escenario, todo eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se canse y el estrés se acumule.

 _Oh, tenía que cambiar de pose._

Los peor de la semana fue que en sus clases los profesores parecían tener cierto _problema_ con ella, o es que acaso los otros treinta y cacho de estudiantes no contaban y casualmente solo la veían a ella. No es que el estudio fuera un problema para ella, sus dos padres eran inteligentes _–aunque el rubio no lo pareciera lo era-_ ella podía resolver problemas matemáticos y también formulas químicas, así como en la biología no le iba nada mal, puede que física se le fuese un poco de las manos, pero nada grave.

 _Oh, sí, jugar más con el cabello, una sonrisa más grande._

Pero en serio, sus profesores se apañaron con ella. "Señorita Catherina, podría pasar a resolver este problema" "Catherina podrías responder a la pregunta siete" "Kasamatsu-san podría por favor ir por el planisferio a la sala de profesores" Oh, Dios, que necesitaba un descanso, sentía que podría colapsar.

— _Rina, cariño, juega un poco más con el vuelo de la falda—_

Y eso no fue lo peor, a inicios de semana _—lunes puedes irte a la fregada de ahora en más—_ su agente llamo dándole la grandiosa noticia que de una revista juvenil quería que ella fuese la modelo principal para _no-sé-que-cosa-de-ultimo-momento_.

— _Bien, que te retoquen un poco en maquillaje—_

Y no solo había sido un día el que tuvo que pasar modelando. Oh pero claro que no, fueron tres. Tres días modelando, matándose para entregar trabajos _–es que los profesores no sabía que tenían otras materas además de la suya o que—_

— _Rina, estas preciosa el día de hoy—_

— _Gracias Mary-san—dio una sonrisa apenada y dejo que la mujer siguiera con su trabajo._

¿En que estaba? Ah, sí, además de las tareas tenía que entregar un reporte de veinte páginas como mínimo de un personaje histórico reconocido, del martes para el jueves _–Profesores locos—_ Y no quería ni mencionar la clase de física. _Good! Why me!?_ Fue su grito interno cuando frente a ella se posaba el examen sorpresa, que a su profesor le dio ganas de hacer un miércoles lluvioso.

— _Bien, con estas hemos terminado. ¡Gran trabajo a todos!—_

Necesitaba un descanso, pero a la de ya. Puede y una fiesta le ayudaría, pero no quería ir sola. ¿Pero con quien ir? Oh, espera _–la pregunta seguro ofendió a los no presentes, que si se llegaban a enterar de que dudo con quien salir le arman el lio del año. Pero así quiere a esos locos –_ si tenía con quien ir, y no existían mejores personas.

 **. . .**

Seguramente su padre le reñiría otra vez al no verle en su habitación. No era la primera ocasión que no llegaba a dormir a su casa, y no entendía la razón de que su padre le riñera tanto, no era _tan_ pequeño, sabía cuidarse el mismo – _y si no creía eso en cualquier momento podría demostrarle que era verdad–_ además del hecho que podría desaparecer misteriosamente como hacia su _madre_ en algunos casos.

Y tenía una buena razón para no perderse esa fiesta, era simple y quizá algo tonta, pero esa sería y fue la mejor fiesta del curso _–si los chicos de ahora y sus fiesta alocadas–_ simplemente no podía faltar, era impensable aquello.

El único problema que encontraba era como decirle a su padre que perdió aquella camiseta que le regalo cuando cumplió dieciséis _–aquella que tenía una frase en inglés y que era su favorita–_ en verdad que no recordaba donde la había dejado ¿En la azotea de la casa? ¿O la abra arrojado a algún lugar cuando algunos chicos iniciaron con un estúpido juego? ¿La abra tomado alguien cuando se metió en la piscina? ¿O en aquella habitación que dejo hace algunos segundos? _–que por cierto presiente que su cartera también quedo en aquella habitación, si seguro que junto a aquella despampanante pelinegra, y que tiene que asegurar estaba vestida –_

Escucho una música que se le hace conocida, pero no encuentra el lugar de donde proviene. Oh, espero está en su bolsillo trasero. Lo saca y observa el nombre.

— _Tengo tu billetera y tu camiseta—_

Siente como su alma respira al saber dónde se encuentra aquello, ahora solo tendrá que ir por ellos a casa de Takeshi para recogerlas y todo estará bien. Oh, aquello también puede servir para decirle a su padre. Si ya lo imaginaba.

— _No me quede en ningún lugar extraño, estaba con Takeshi, incluso me deje la billetera y la camisa en su casa—_

Si, podría funcionar. Con intentarlo no perdía nada.

— _Gracias, amigo. Paso por ellas mañana, y si mi padre te llama preguntado donde estuve le dices que contigo—_

Tecleo rápidamente y en poco tiempo recibió un afirmativa de su amigo y sonrió ante un

– _Claro amor. Lo que tú pidas, bebé—_

Oh, si un loco más aparte de los de su familia.

Camino un poco más y llego a su casa, suspiro preparándose para lo que se acercaba. Busco entre sus bolsillos y dio con las llaves, un milagro que no las perdiera entre tanto alboroto. Abrió lentamente esperanzado con que sus padre aun durmieran, cerro con cuidado y camino lo más sigiloso que podría.

— Kagami Kuroko Kou ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos estabas?— la fuerte voz de su padre hizo que cualquier esperanza quedara en el olvido, y además su idea de salir libre se fuera al caño.

Y ante la mirada enojada del pelirrojo comenzó con su historia.

Pensándolo bien debería pensar en ser escritor, se le daba bien inventar cosas, ya preguntaría a los demás en la próxima reunión familiar.

 **. . .**

— ¿Qué hace la mujer más hermosa del mundo?— dice mientras pasa los brazos por los hombros de la susodicha.

—Oh, como extrañaré que digas eso cuando te cases—contesta la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿¡Pero qué dices!?—Pregunta con una alarma sobreactuada—Si yo me llego a casar, esa persona tendrá que aceptarnos a los dos, somos un paquete—besa la suave mejilla de ella y le regresa la sonrisa, igual de cálida y cariñosa.

—Cariño…—le mira con amor, aquel que solo una madre puede dar—Eso me hace feliz—sigue la corriente del juego del chico.

— Entonces, ¿En qué te ayudo?— rompió el abrazo y miro a su madre quien estaba cortando algunas verduras para la comida.

—Puedes ir a comprar algo a la tienda, olvide comprar algunos ingredientes— dice mientras le entrega una lista de lo que tiene que comprar.

El la lee y sonríe travieso—Madre… ¿Y el vino? Con esta clase de comida un vino siempre es bien aceptado—dice a modo de broma solamente para molestar un poco a la mujer.

—Niño este, ve y compra eso—le señala con el cuchillo igual de divertirá— ¡Y no coquetees con nadie!—le grita cuando escucha la puerta principal abrirse.

—No puedo prometer eso— la voz risueña de su hijo se escucha desde la entrada y ella también ríe.

Trota a la tienda más cercana para comprar lo que su madre le encargo, busca por los pasillos hasta encontrar todo, revisa la lista, no quiere que se le pase algo, tranquilo se dirige a las cajas dispuesto a pagar.

—D-disculpa— una suave voz lo saca de sus pensamientos— ¿E-eres d-de la a-aca-demia Too?—

— ¿Eh? S-si—

—Este… Bueno… quería saber… si tu… bueno—le miro curioso y aquello pareció hacer que ella se avergonzase aún más-¿¡Quieres tener una cita conmino!?—grito la pobre presa del pánico.

Y aquí viene la parte difícil. Suspiro antes de dar una respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero ya salgo con alguien—

Oh, pero si se podía imaginar la reacción de su prima favorita.

— ¡ _Perra! Si tu ni sales con alguien desde hace un año—_ y también la sonrisita maliciosa— _La viejita con la que tuviste esa extraña cita no cuenta—_

Si, podía imaginar incluso la mirada burlesca y la sonrisa de medio lado.

 **. . .**

Hoy era una de esos días en donde no tenías ganas de hacer nada, solo quedarte en tu cama observando el techo. O bien volverte a dormir, lo primero que pasara.

—Cariño, despierta— hoy no había clases por algún asunto al que no presto atención.

—Si— las ganas de levantarse eran impresionante.

No se preocupó de cambiar su pijama, un camisa que robo del cuarto de su hermano con el escudo del Capitán América y unos short, sus negras hebras estaban desordenadas, y su cara de _muere_ bien presente.

—Buenos días— saludo su _madre_ cuando la vio entrar a la cocina— ¿Qué harás hoy?—

—Dormir— observo con aburrimiento su desayuno.

— ¿No tenías una cita hoy?—a su _madre_ le gusta jugar con fuego, y más cuando su padre estaba cerca.

—No, me debes confundir con Shin- _chan_ — dijo viendo como su padre tomaba asiento.

— ¿Shin tiene una cita?— se incluyó en la plática la cabeza de la familia— ¿Con quién?—

—No lo sé, no me dijo— claro que sabía, pero tampoco quería a un oficial de policía donde estaba su hija.

—Oh, ¿En serio?—y como siempre su _madre_ no creyó la mentira—Ustedes siempre se dicen todo— observo fijamente a su hija.

 _¿Cómo responder a quien sabe todo acerca del arte del engaño?_

— ¿No tienes un proyecto que entregar?—pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Oh, dios. El manuscrito— se levantó apresurado de su asiento y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Su padre solo le miro.

—Dile que tenga cuidado, no sabemos de qué es capaz Aomine— se retiró de la cocina con toda la elegancia del mundo.

—Seguro no será algo tan grave como lo que haría el tío Yukio…- lo pensó un poco mejor—Creo que tendría que tener cuidado del tío Ryo en todo caso— sonrió con burla, lo que le esperaba a su dulce hermano.

Terminado su desayuno se dirigió a su habitación, y apenas dos pasos dentro tropezó con unas botas.

—Diablos, debo limpiar este lugar—

Después de dos horas de trabajo, ya podía caminar sin ningún problema, pero ahora no existía lugar en su cama para ella.

—Y ahora la ropa—

Después de una hora de más trabajo logro su cometido, y un muy buen merecido baño, logro descansar cómodamente en su cama.

—Tan aburrido— observo la hora en su celular- ¿¡Apenas son las doce!? ¡No jodas!—

Observo el techo por un buen rato y suspiro. Tenía calor y estaba aburrida. Y su hermano no estaba.

El viernes más aburrido de la historia.

 **. . .**

 _Grupo: #LargaNocheEnElTorito_

 _Rina bebé: ¿Salimos?_

 _Agent K: Estoy castigado_

 _Take: ¿No funciono bebé?_

 _Pink: ¿Me cambiaste K? Creí que no nuestro era serio_

 _Take: Lo podemos compartir Y_ ; )

 _Agent K: Púdranse_

 _Take: No te enojes cariño_

 _Pink: Sabes que te amamos :*_

 _¿A dónde vamos?_

 _Agent K: ¿No leyeron mi primer mensaje?_

 _¿Cuándo nos ha detenido algo como un castigo?_

 _Rina: Los veo a las nueve donde siempre. ¿Quién pasa por mí?_

 _Pink: Yo corazón. Nos vemos en unas horas._

 _Agent K: Bueno, Takeshi nos vemos en treinta_

 _Take: Ok, honey~_

 **Continuara…**

Regrese de a muerte (?) Ok, no. Pero bueno, yo los amo y no los olvide. Gracias por la paciencia bebés [Inserte corazón gay aquí]

Quiero aclarar que Takeshi es un amigo de Agent K. Y que si alguien más quiere participar puede mandarme un PM y yo le digo.

Solo eso, gracias por leer. Lo quiero bebés.


End file.
